1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an articulating step assembly for the ingress to and egress from, for example, a recreational vehicle, and more particularly, to a retractable and extendable step assembly for use with a recreational vehicle.
2. Background Art
Recreational vehicles, such as, for example, motorized vehicles or travel trailers, have been known in the art for several years. As technology has evolved, such recreational vehicles have become larger, taller, and more spacious, providing many of the comforts of home away from home. However, many of today""s recreational vehicles include a large ground clearance or open space between the entrances of these vehicles and the ground. The large ground clearances have made it problematic for many to enter into or depart from such recreational vehicles.
In response to the problems associated with the ingress to and egress from a recreational vehicle, a number of retractable vehicle steps have become commercially available. Many of these retractable steps allow for an intermediate level between the ground and the door of the vehicle that can be retracted into or under the vehicle during storage and/or while the vehicle is in motion. While retractable vehicle steps have become commercially available, their configurations remain largely problematic such that they do not appear to fit within the standard envelope or side frames. Furthermore, such vehicle steps appear to require substantial effort to retract and extend and do not appear to provide substantial riser spacing when fully extended.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an articulating step assembly for providing ingress to and egress from a vehicle that is relatively structurally simple, acceptably sturdy, and inexpensive to build, while the configuration of the articulating step fits within the standard envelope or side frames.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide an articulating step assembly that is capable of providing multiple intermediate step levels which are easily retracted and extended and provide substantial riser spacing so that easy and reliable access to a vehicle is possible.
These and other objectives will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.
The present invention is directed to an articulating step assembly comprising: (a) a side member, wherein the side member is mountable to the undercarriage of a vehicle, and wherein the side member includes a guide slot having a first end and a second end; (b) a drop linkage, wherein a portion of the drop linkage is slidably positioned within the guide slot; (c) a pivot linkage, wherein the pivot linkage includes a first end and a second end, and wherein the first end of the pivot linkage is pivotally coupled to the side member and the second end of the pivot linkage is pivotally coupled to the drop linkage; and (d) a step associated with the drop linkage, whereupon articulation of the step from a retracted position to an extended position slidably displaces the portion of the drop linkage positioned within the guide slot from the first end toward the second end thereof and pivots the pivot linkage relative to each of the side member and the drop linkage.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention the guide slot slopes downward from the first end to the second end.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the portion of the drop linkage slidably positioned within the guide slot comprises a pin member.
In yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the side member further includes a base slot having a first end and a second end.
Preferably, the articulating step assembly of the present invention further includes: (a) an extension step, wherein the extension step is pivotally coupled to the drop linkage; and (b) an extension linkage, wherein the extension linkage includes a first end and a second end, and wherein the first end of the extension linkage is slidably positioned within the base slot, and the second end of the extension linkage is pivotally coupled to the extension step, whereupon articulation of the step from a retracted position to an extended position slidably directs the first end of the extension linkage from the first end of the base slot toward the second end of the base slot, thereby pivoting the second end of extension linkage relative to the extension step. In this embodiment the base slot is preferably non-linear and/or arcuate.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the articulating step assembly further comprises an expansion sub-assembly, wherein the expansion sub-assembly includes a bracket and an expansion step, and wherein the bracket is pivotally coupled to the extension step.
The present invention is also directed to an articulating step assembly comprising: (a) a pair of side members spaced apart from one another, wherein the side members are mountable to the undercarriage of a vehicle, and wherein each side member includes a guide slot having a first end and second end; (b) a drop linkage associated with each side member, wherein a portion of each drop linkage is slidably positioned within the guide slot of the respective side member; (c) a pivot linkage associated with each side member, wherein each pivot linkage includes a first end and a second end, and wherein the first end of each pivot linkage is pivotally coupled to the respective side member and the second end of each pivot linkage is pivotally coupled to the respective drop linkage; and (d) a step positioned between the pair of side members, whereupon articulation of the step from a retracted position to an extended position slidably displaces the portion of each drop linkage positioned within the respective guide slot from the first end toward the second end thereof and pivots each pivot linkage relative to each respective side member and drop linkage.
The present invention is further directed to an articulating step assembly comprising: (a) a pair of side members spaced apart from one other, wherein the side members are mountable onto the undercarriage of a vehicle, and wherein each side member includes a guide slot and a base slot; and (b) a step assembly comprising a step, wherein the step assembly is associated with both of the guide slots and base slots, and wherein the base slots are substantially non-linear to, in turn, preclude inadvertent extension and/or retraction of the articulating step assembly.